Texts
by Eykiel
Summary: The heroes have phones! And Phantom realises that he is in love. AU / humour fic, not meant to be taken seriously! (AU. Phanfreud, oneshot)


YES IM FINALLY DONE WITH EDITING THE FORMAT FOR THIS AFTER 2.5 HOURS.

AU where the heroes text, idk! Thanks to Shi for giving the inspiration XD

Timestamps are [DAY/MONTH TIME]

Bold = new messages

Italics = previous messages, for easier reading

List of acronyms that may be helpful to remember: ikr/IKR = i know, right?; s2g/S2G = swear to god; rly/RLY = really

Every line break represents a new conversation with a new hero

Another thing I should clarify: I believe Phantom will actually have better sense than how I portray him here, but this was a vent/for fun thing, so I kept it light rather than angst/heavy going. Enjoy!

AND ALSO. PLEASE. PLEASE NOTE THE TIMESTAMPS. THEY ARE THERE FOR REASONS

:

* * *

**[14/4 03:48PM] PHANTOM :** i am in love.

**[14/4 03:49PM] LUMINOUS :** What are you talking about now, you snivelling little rat. It was a mistake to have given you my number.

**[14/4 03:49PM] LUMINOUS :** I have no patience for your shenanigans, go bother Freud about your love life instead.

**[14/4 03:49PM] PHANTOM :** I CAN'T BOTHER FREUD

**[14/4 03:49PM] PHANTOM :** HAHAHAHAHA ANYONE BUT FREUD

**[14/4 03:50PM] LUMINOUS :** … Is this what I think it is?

**[14/4 03:50PM] PHANTOM :** no

**[14/4 03:50PM] LUMINOUS :** You're in love with Freud.

**[14/4 03:50PM] PHANTOM :** I AM

**[14/4 03:51PM] PHANTOM : **I AM not ofc not what are you saying hahahahaha definitely not in love with freud.

**[14/4 03:51PM] PHANTOM : **forget everything i just said ok

**[14/4 03:51PM] PHANTOM : **thanks

**[14/4 03:56PM] LUMINOUS : **I'm going to show him this text archive.

**[14/4 03:56PM] PHANTOM : **U LITTLE SHIT

**[14/4 03:56PM] PHANTOM : **U BETTER NOT DONT U EVEN DARE

**[14/4 03:56PM] PHANTOM : **COME BAKC HERE RIGHT NOW

**[14/4 03:57PM] PHANTOM :** LUMI DONT MAKE ME GO OVER THERE

**[14/4 03:58PM] PHANTOM : **LUMI WRU

**[14/4 03:58PM] LUMINOUS: **Ah. I knew it.

**[14/4 03:58PM] PHANTOM : **cant you type any faster i hate u

**[14/4 03:59PM] PHANTOM : **ditch your fancy grammar for words

**[14/4 03:59PM] PHANTOM : **i need your words to know ur still here

**[14/4 04:07PM] LUMINOUS :** Of all people, why Freud?

**[14/4 04:07PM] PHANTOM : **u dont need to know that

**[14/4 04:08PM] LUMINOUS :** I have blackmail material.

**[14/4 04:08PM] PHANTOM : **u schemining little shit

**[14/4 04:08PM] PHANTOM : **i will steal all your htings i s2g lumi

**[14/4 04:10PM] LUMINOUS :** Can't you at least spell things correctly if you're going to insult me? It's "scheming" not… not whatever you just spelled.

**[14/4 04:10PM] PHANTOM :** UY SCCHEMNIINING LITLTE SGHIT

**[14/4 04:10PM] LUMINOUS :** Why do I even try.

**[14/4 04:11PM] PHANTOM : **i dont want your fancy english lessons help me lumi pls

**[14/4 04:11PM] LUMINOUS : **Proper spelling is fundamental for any conversation. It's not even in the least fancy.

**[14/4 04:11PM] PHANTOM : **NO

**[14/4 04:12PM] PHANTOM :** FREUD

**[14/4 04:12PM] PHANTOM : **how do i

**[14/4 04:12PM] PHANTOM : **do the thing

**[14/4 04:12PM] LUMINOUS : **Well…

**[14/4 04:13PM] PHANTOM : **is he gay

**[14/4 04:13PM] LUMINOUS :** How would I know if Freud is gay?!

**[14/4 04:14PM] PHANTOM : **idk

**[14/4 04:14PM] PHANTOM : **mage things

**[14/4 04:14PM] LUMINOUS :** As much as that would be interesting, we do not have a train of magic that allows us to determine a person's sexual orientation.

**[14/4 04:15PM] PHANTOM : **make one

**[14/4 04:15PM] PHANTOM : **i'll pay u all the things

**[14/4 04:15PM] PHANTOM : **just tell me if freud's gay

**[14/4 04:16PM] LUMINOUS :** Gods. Just woo him yourself.

**[14/4 04:16PM] PHANTOM : **JUST TELL ME FREUD IS GAY

**[14/4 04:17PM] LUMINOUS :** For the second time, I don't know if he is gay and I wouldn't tell you anyway.

**[14/4 04:17PM] PHANTOM : **please luminous help me just this one time

**[14/4 04:17PM] PHANTOM : **just this once

**[14/4 04:17PM] PHANTOM : **i cant get him off my mind

**[14/4 04:18PM] PHANTOM :** his smile is so beautiful

**[14/4 04:19PM] PHANTOM : **and his eyes so blue and pretty like perfectly cut and zoned sapphires

**[14/4 04:20PM] PHANTOM : **no, sapphires dont even come close ok

**[14/4 04:21PM] PHANTOM : **and his voice

**[14/4 04:22PM] PHANTOM : **freud's voice

**[14/4 04:22PM] LUMINOUS :** Gods, Phantom, please stop spamming me and I'll help you!

**[14/4 04:23PM] PHANTOM :** FREUD'S VOICE THOUGH,

**[14/4 04:23PM] PHANTOM : **IT SOUNDS LIKE HEAVENLY ANGELS

**[14/4 04:24PM] LUMINOUS :** You do not want me to show this to Freud.

**[14/4 04:24PM] PHANTOM : **lumi no

**[14/4 04:24PM] PHANTOM : **y

**[14/4 04:24PM] PHANTOM : **just

**[14/4 04:25PM] PHANTOM : **this isnt helping at all

**[14/4 04:26PM] LUMINOUS :** You have Freud's number, don't you? Just drop him a little text and ask him about his day or something.

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 08:16AM] FREUD : Hello Heroes! There's a meeting at ten in the morning today. Don't be late!_

_[14/4 09:24AM] FREUD : Phantom, are you awake? If you're not answering my text in the next five minutes I'm going to knock on your door._

_[14/4 10:34AM] PHANTOM : freud im bored_

_[14/4 01:01PM] PHANTOM : freud are you free_

_[14/4 02:57PM] PHANTOM : freud dd d d_

**[14/4 04:30PM] PHANTOM :** How was your day, Freud?

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 04:24PM] PHANTOM : lumi no_

_[14/4 04:24PM] PHANTOM : y _

_[14/4 04:24PM] PHANTOM : just_

_[14/4 04:25PM] PHANTOM : this isnt helping at all _

_[14/4 04:26PM] LUMINOUS : You have Freud's number, don't you? Just drop him a little text and ask him about his day or something. _

**[14/4 04:32PM] PHANTOM :** lumi hes not replying

**[14/4 04:33PM] PHANTOM :** help what do i do

**[14/4 04:46PM] PHANTOM :** lumi help

**[14/4 04:48PM] LUMINOUS :** You know how long he takes to reply when he's studying. Give him some time.

**[14/4 04:48PM] PHANTOM :** what if hes not answering cos hes sick of my bothering him

**[14/4 04:50PM] PHANTOM :** is he bothered by me

**[14/4 04:55PM] PHANTOM :** do u know if he finds me anonying

**[14/4 05:02PM] PHANTOM :** lumi

**[14/4 05:09PM] LUMINOUS :** I for sure find you extremely annoying.

**[14/4 05:13PM] PHANTOM :** OH GODS HE REPLIED MNE

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 09:24AM] FREUD : Phantom, are you awake? If you're not answering my text in the next five minutes I'm going to knock on your door._

_[14/4 10:34AM] PHANTOM : freud im bored_

_[14/4 01:01PM] PHANTOM : freud are you free_

_[14/4 02:57PM] PHANTOM : freud dd d d_

_[14/4 04:30PM] PHANTOM : How was your day, Freud?_

**[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : **Hello Heroes! Neinheart called for an emergency meeting after dinner. See you at the conference hall at 7pm

**[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD :** Sorry, Phantom. Was in a meeting

**[14/4 05:14PM] FREUD : **My day's been fine. Uneventful though

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 04:50PM] PHANTOM : is he bothered by me _

_[14/4 04:55PM] PHANTOM : do u know if he finds me anonying_

_[14/4 05:02PM] PHANTOM : lumi _

_[14/4 05:09PM] LUMINOUS : I for sure find you extremely annoying. _

_[14/4 05:13PM] PHANTOM : OH GODS HE REPLIED MNE _

**[14/4 05:14PM] PHANTOM :** he said his day was uneventful

**[14/4 05:19PM] PHANTOM :** is that a good or bad thing

**[14/4 05:20PM] LUMINOUS : **Probably a good thing, because it means he was not bothered by your incessant pestering.

**[14/4 05:20PM] PHANTOM : **oh gods am i rly bothering him

**[14/4 05:20PM] PHANTOM : **maybe i shouldnt reply to fast

**[14/4 05:20PM] PHANTOM : **too

**[14/4 05:21PM] LUMINOUS :** You bother everyone even if you don't reply promptly.

**[14/4 05:21PM] PHANTOM : **lumi pls

**[14/4 05:21PM] PHANTOM : **still bteter than u

**[14/4 05:21PM] PHANTOM : **taking forever to reply

**[14/4 05:22PM] LUMINOUS :** Can you leave me alone now? I can't concentrate with my phone buzzing in my pocket like that.

**[14/4 05:22PM] PHANTOM : **lumi no wait

**[14/4 05:22PM] PHANTOM : **how doi reply freud

**[14/4 05:24PM] PHANTOM : **please pleasepleasse

**[14/4 05:24PM] LUMINOUS :** Is it really that difficult to hold a proper human conversation with him? He's pretty chatty.

**[14/4 05:24PM] PHANTOM : **is uneventful a good or bad thing

**[14/4 05:24PM] LUMINOUS :** You ask him.

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 02:57PM] PHANTOM : freud dd d d_

_[14/4 04:30PM] PHANTOM : How was your day, Freud?_

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Hello Heroes! Neinheart called for an emergency meeting after dinner. See you at the conference hall at 7pm_

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Sorry, Phantom. Was in a meeting _

_[14/4 05:14PM] FREUD : My day's been fine. Uneventful though _

**[14/4 05:26PM] PHANTOM :** I see. Is that a good or bad thing though?

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:22PM] PHANTOM : how doi reply freud _

_[14/4 05:24PM] PHANTOM : please pleasepleasse _

_[14/4 05:24PM] LUMINOUS : Is it really that difficult to hold a proper human conversation with him? He's pretty chatty. _

_[14/4 05:24PM] PHANTOM : is uneventful a good or bad thing_

_[14/4 05:24PM] LUMINOUS : You ask him. _

**[14/4 05:28PM] PHANTOM : **freud is like u

**[14/4 05:28PM] PHANTOM : **takes for ev er to reply all the time

**[14/4 05:28PM] PHANTOM :** grhurghu

**[14/4 05:29PM] LUMINOUS :** Are you going for the meeting? I wish we had more notice.

**[14/4 05:29PM] PHANTOM : **what meeting

**[14/4 05:29PM] PHANTOM : **im not going

**[14/4 05:30PM] LUMINOUS :** Freud sent a mass text. I think you of all people should have seen it.

**[14/4 05:30PM] PHANTOM : **oh

**[14/4 05:30PM] PHANTOM : **lol i didnt notice

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 04:30PM] PHANTOM : How was your day, Freud?_

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Hello Heroes! Neinheart called for an emergency meeting after dinner. See you at the conference hall at 7pm_

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Sorry, Phantom. Was in a meeting _

_[14/4 05:14PM] FREUD : My day's been fine. Uneventful though _

_[14/4 05:26PM] PHANTOM : I see. Is that a good or bad thing though? _

**[14/4 05:30PM] FREUD :** Good thing because it's more easygoing on the nerves

**[14/4 05:30PM] FREUD :** Bad thing because it's not as interesting

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:29PM] PHANTOM : what meeting_

_[14/4 05:29PM] PHANTOM : im not going _

_[14/4 05:30PM] LUMINOUS : Freud sent a mass text. I think you of all people should have seen it._

_[14/4 05:30PM] PHANTOM : oh_

_[14/4 05:30PM] PHANTOM : lol i didnt notice _

**[14/4 05:30PM] PHANTOM :** omg freud replied me uneventful is both good annd bad now what

**[14/4 05:31PM] LUMINOUS :** You really should pay more attention to the mass texts Freud sends.

**[14/4 05:31PM] LUMINOUS :** So?

**[14/4 05:31PM] PHANTOM : **i rly dont wna go for the meeting

**[14/4 05:32PM] PHANTOM : **imma ask freud if i can skip

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Sorry, Phantom. Was in a meeting _

_[14/4 05:14PM] FREUD : My day's been fine. Uneventful though _

_[14/4 05:26PM] PHANTOM : I see. Is that a good or bad thing though? _

_[14/4 05:30PM] FREUD : Good thing because it's more easygoing on the nerves_

_[14/4 05:30PM] FREUD : Bad thing because it's not as interesting _

**[14/4 05:32PM] PHANTOM : **can i not go for the meeting

**[14/4 05:32PM] FREUD :** No, your attendance is compulsory

**[14/4 05:32PM] PHANTOM :** pls

**[14/4 05:32PM] PHANTOM : **freud pls

**[14/4 05:32PM] FREUD : **And not to mention anticipated

**[14/4 05:33PM] PHANTOM :** by who

**[14/4 05:33PM] FREUD : **The empress

**[14/4 05:33PM] PHANTOM :** gods damn it

**[14/4 05:33PM] FREUD : **I hate to make it sound like a threat but I better see you there

**[14/4 05:34PM] PHANTOM :** ):

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:30PM] PHANTOM : omg freud replied me uneventful is both good annd bad now what_

_[14/4 05:31PM] LUMINOUS : You really should pay more attention to the mass texts Freud sends. _

_[14/4 05:31PM] LUMINOUS : So?_

_[14/4 05:31PM] PHANTOM : i rly dont wna go for the meeting _

_[14/4 05:32PM] PHANTOM : imma ask freud if i can skip_

**[14/4 05:34PM] PHANTOM :** he said no

**[14/4 05:34PM] LUMINOUS :** I am not in the least surprised.

**[14/4 05:35PM] PHANTOM : **im going to nap before thne

**[14/4 05:35PM] PHANTOM : **stuipid meeting

**[14/4 05:37PM] LUMINOUS :** Good riddance to you, Phantom.

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:33PM] PHANTOM : by who_

_[14/4 05:33PM] FREUD : The empress_

_[14/4 05:33PM] PHANTOM : gods damn it _

_[14/4 05:33PM] FREUD : I hate to make it sound like a threat but I better see you there _

_[14/4 05:34PM] PHANTOM : ):_

**[14/4 06:25PM] FREUD :** You're napping again aren't you

**[14/4 06:25PM] FREUD :** I'm coming to knock your door again

**[14/4 06:26PM] PHANTOM :** DONT CCOIME IN IM UP IM UP

**[14/4 06:26PM] PHANTOM : **DONT COME IN

**[14/4 06:26PM] PHANTOM :** STOP KNOCKIGN

**[14/4 06:27PM] FREUD :** What are you doing in there, sleeping in the nude?

**[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM :** omg

**[14/4 06:27PM] FREUD : **Hahaha. See you at the meeting then

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:34PM] PHANTOM : he said no_

_[14/4 05:34PM] LUMINOUS : I am not in the least surprised. _

_[14/4 05:35PM] PHANTOM : im going to nap before thne _

_[14/4 05:35PM] PHANTOM : stuipid meeting _

_[14/4 05:37PM] LUMINOUS : Good riddance to you, Phantom._

**[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM :** freud nearly saw mw naked

**[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM :** good thign i shaved ytd

**[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM :** yes

**[14/4 06:35PM] LUMINOUS :** PHANTOM. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU.

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 02:12PM] FREUD : Or alternatively refer to Kyla Reid's journal "Seals and Insignias", she did extensive work on sealing and unsealing. She did an in-depth analysis of runework too_

_[14/4 02:14PM] LUMINOUS : Thank you, Freud. I will look for the journal tomorrow._

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Hello Heroes! Neinheart called for an emergency meeting after dinner. See you at the conference hall at 7pm_

_[14/4 05:14PM] LUMINOUS : Understood. I will be there promptly. _

_[14/4 05:15PM] FREUD : Great, thanks Luminous _

**[14/4 06:36PM] LUMINOUS :** You need to take your Phantom under wing properly.

**[14/4 06:36PM] FREUD :** What did he do

**[14/4 06:37PM] LUMINOUS :** He is sending me very inappropriate texts. I hear you went to his room?

**[14/4 06:38PM] FREUD :** Merely passed by

**[14/4 06:38PM] FREUD :** I will tell him to lay off the inappropriate texts

**[14/4 06:39PM] LUMINOUS :** Also, has he said anything strange lately?

**[14/4 06:39PM] FREUD :** No, why

**[14/4 06:40PM] LUMINOUS :** Ah. Merely wondering. He seems a little… off these days.

**[14/4 06:41PM] FREUD :** He will tell me when he needs to

**[14/4 06:43PM] LUMINOUS :** Good luck dealing with whatever nonsense comes from the pesky thief's mouth when he does.

**[14/4 06:43PM] FREUD :** Thanks

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 06:26PM] PHANTOM : DONT COME IN _

_[14/4 06:26PM] PHANTOM : STOP KNOCKIGN_

_[14/4 06:27PM] FREUD : What are you doing in there, sleeping in the nude?_

_[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM : omg_

_[14/4 06:27PM] FREUD : Hahaha. See you at the meeting then _

**[14/4 07:12PM] PHANTOM :** gods damn it

**[14/4 07:12PM] PHANTOM : **meeting is boring boring

**[14/4 07:25PM] PHANTOM :** urgh

**[14/4 07:38PM] PHANTOM :** freud how do u pay attention like this

**[14/4 07:54PM] PHANTOM :** freud dd d

**[14/4 08:22PM] PHANTOM :** fred

**[14/4 08:22PM] PHANTOM :** freUd

**[14/4 08:22PM] PHANTOM :** im so bored

**[14/4 08:24PM] PHANTOM :** why do u all have phones if u dont check them i s2g

**[14/4 09:57PM] FREUD : **Boring it may be, but it is necessary

**[14/4 09:59PM] FREUD :** Why are you throwing a silent fit

**[14/4 10:01PM] PHANTOM :** ur text

**[14/4 10:02PM] PHANTOM :** i was playing flappy tino

**[14/4 10:02PM] PHANTOM :** my high score

**[14/4 10:02PM] FREUD :** Oh, the text notification blocks the screen. My bad

**[14/4 10:03PM] FREUD :** What was your score

**[14/4 10:03PM] PHANTOM :** 476

**[14/4 10:03PM] PHANTOM :** freud my game crashed because of u

**[14/4 10:03PM] FREUD :** Oh dear. And your previous high score?

**[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM : **30

**[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM :** i wasnt bored enough to play for so long

**[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM :** omg freud u killed my game it didnt save

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 03:22PM] MERCEDES : And honestly. I'd expect them to have a little bit more respect. Respect. I'm an elven queen. Not some lapdog. _

_[14/4 03:25PM] FREUD : That's just the way some humans work, unfortunately, so bear with it for a while more_

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Hello Heroes! Neinheart called for an emergency meeting before dinner. See you at the conference hall at 7pm_

_[14/4 05:25PM] MERCEDES : I'll be there._

_[14/4 05:28PM] FREUD : Great, thanks Mercedes_

**[14/4 10:04PM] MERCEDES : **I can hear you laughing. From all the way over here. It's annoying.

**[14/4 10:04PM] FREUD :** Sorry

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 10:03PM] PHANTOM : 476_

_[14/4 10:03PM] FREUD : Oh dear. And your previous high score?_

_[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM : 30_

_[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM : i wasnt bored enough to play for so long _

_[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM : omg freud u killed my game it didnt save_

**[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM :** im so upset

**[14/4 10:04PM] PHANTOM :** stop laughing i cna see u laughing

**[14/4 10:05PM] PHANTOM :** ):

**[14/4 10:05PM] FREUD :** I am so very sorry Phantom but that is so unfortunate

**[14/4 10:05PM] PHANTOM :** this is y u shd reply faster

**[14/4 10:05PM] PHANTOM :** 476 omg

**[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM :** i played for

**[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM :** like

**[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM :** the ENTIRE CONFERENCE

**[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM :** never again

**[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM :** im gna be stuck with a measly 30 on flappy tino

**[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM :** im sick of this game forever

**[14/4 10:08PM] FREUD :** My high score is 143

**[14/4 10:08PM] PHANTOM :** freud no

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:37PM] LUMINOUS : Good riddance to you, Phantom._

_[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM : freud nearly saw mw naked_

_[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM : good thign i shaved ytd_

_[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM : yes_

_[14/4 06:35PM] LUMINOUS : PHANTOM. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. _

**[14/4 10:08PM] PHANTOM :** whats ur flappy tino high score

**[14/4 10:09PM] LUMINOUS :** Flappy tino?

**[14/4 10:09PM] PHANTOM : **lol nvm

:

* * *

:

_[13/4 08:21PM] ARAN : Phantom , did u steal my boots _

_[14/4 07:46AM] ARAN : Phantom , did u steal my metal polish _

_[14/4 11:20AM] ARAN : Phantom , I'm gg 2 hit u when I nxt see u_

_[14/4 11:25AM] ARAN : Phantom , u cld hv returned them at my door nt on the roof of my house _

_[14/4 11:26AM] PHANTOM : ur welc_

**[14/4 10:09PM] PHANTOM :** whats ur flappy tino high score

**[14/4 10:09PM] ARAN :** it's so diffclt , I cnt get the bird 2 fly

**[14/4 10:09PM] PHANTOM :** yea ikr

**[14/4 10:09PM] PHANTOM :** ur highscore?

**[14/4 10:10PM] ARAN : **31 , why ?

**[14/4 10:10PM] PHANTOM :** I S2G

**[14/4 10:10PM] ARAN : **what's wrong , Phantom

**[14/4 10:10PM] ARAN : **?

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM : never again _

_[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM : im gna be stuck with a measly 30 on flappy tino_

_[14/4 10:06PM] PHANTOM : im sick of this game forever _

_[14/4 10:08PM] FREUD : My high score is 143 _

_[14/4 10:08PM] PHANTOM : freud no_

**[14/4 10:10PM] PHANTOM :** i rly hate u

**[14/4 10:10PM] FREUD :** Okay

**[14/4 10:10PM] PHANTOM :** ):

**[14/4 10:23PM] FREUD :** I'm going back to my room now

**[14/4 10:23PM] PHANTOM :** dinner

**[14/4 10:23PM] PHANTOM :** have u eaten

**[14/4 10:23PM] FREUD :** No, I have not

**[14/4 10:29PM] PHANTOM :** im comign

**[14/4 10:30PM] FREUD :** No Phantom my room is in a mess

**[14/4 11:46PM] FREUD : **Thanks for dinner

**[14/4 11:46PM] PHANTOM :** welcome

**[14/4 11:46PM] PHANTOM :** glad 2 b of svc

**[14/4 11:46PM] PHANTOM :** SELLING REGULAR DINNER SVC PAYMENT NEGOTIABLE

**[14/4 11:47PM] FREUD :** How do I pay you then

**[14/4 11:47PM] PHANTOM :** with a kiss on the lips

**[14/4 11:47PM] PHANTOM :** B)

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 06:27PM] PHANTOM : yes_

_[14/4 06:35PM] LUMINOUS : PHANTOM. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. _

_[14/4 10:08PM] PHANTOM : whats ur flappy tino high score_

_[14/4 10:09PM] LUMINOUS : Flappy tino? _

_[14/4 10:09PM] PHANTOM : lol nvm_

**[14/4 11:47PM] PHANTOM :** I DID A BAD THING

**[14/4 11:48PM] PHANTOM : **I ASKED FREUD FOR A KISS

**[14/4 11:48PM] PHANTOM :** ON THE LIPS

**[14/4 11:48PM] PHANTOM : **LUMI HLEP

**[14/4 11:49PM] PHANTOM : **RIP ME

**[14/4 11:50PM] PHANTOM : **LUMI LUMI HELP PLS

**[14/4 12:26AM] PHANTOM : **I WAS JUST TEASING BUT NOW HE ISTN REPLYIGN ME

**[15/4 04:02AM] PHANTOM :** what have i done

**[15/4 04:02AM] PHANTOM :** i regret my life

**[15/4 04:04AM] LUMINOUS :** Phantom it's 4 in the morning. I do not need to be awakened by your infernal wailing over text.

**[15/4 04:04AM] PHANTOM : **LUMI HELP ME I WASNT THINKING STRAINGHT

**[15/4 04:05AM] LUMINOUS :** You're a thief. Your mind isn't straight.

**[15/4 04:05AM] PHANTOM : **im not straight either

**[15/4 04:05AM] PHANTOM : **im gay

**[15/4 04:05AM] PHANTOM : **hahaha good joke B)

**[15/4 04:06AM] LUMINOUS :** …

**[15/4 04:06AM] PHANTOM : **FREUD

**[15/4 04:06AM] LUMINOUS :** He's just asleep I think. Anyone should be.

**[15/4 04:07AM] PHANTOM :** does freud go to sleep at 12am

**[15/4 04:07AM] LUMINOUS :** You've been fretting over this for 4 hours?

**[15/4 04:07AM] PHANTOM : **yeah

**[15/4 04:08AM] LUMINOUS :** Go to sleep.

**[15/4 04:08AM] PHANTOM : **but kiss

**[15/4 04:09AM] PHANTOM : **lumi?

**[15/4 04:10AM] PHANTOM : **lumi

**[15/4 04:14AM] PHANTOM : **):

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 11:46PM] PHANTOM : glad 2 b of svc_

_[14/4 11:46PM] PHANTOM : SELLING REGULAR DINNER SVC PAYMENT NEGOTIABLE_

_[14/4 11:47PM] FREUD : How do I pay you then_

_[14/4 11:47PM] PHANTOM : with a kiss on the lips_

_[14/4 11:47PM] PHANTOM : B) _

**[15/4 06:50AM] FREUD :** Did Eun call you?

**[15/4 06:50AM] PHANTOM :** no lol

**[15/4 06:51AM] FREUD :** Okay

**[15/4 06:51AM] PHANTOM :** wait

**[15/4 06:51AM] PHANTOM : **wait wait wait

**[15/4 06:51AM] PHANTOM : **eun has a phone?

**[15/4 06:51AM] PHANTOM : **lol i thought he doesnt have 1

**[15/4 06:52AM] FREUD :** He has one

**[15/4 06:52AM] FREUD :** He's been trying to call you, he says it's important

**[15/4 06:52AM] PHANTOM :** no calls

**[15/4 06:53AM] PHANTOM :** whats his number

**[15/4 06:57AM] FREUD : [Contact sent: Eun]**

**[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM :** thakns

:

* * *

:

**[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM : **yo

**[15/4 06:57AM] EUN : **yo

**[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM :** i didnt know u had a phone

**[15/4 06:58AM] EUN :** i always had a phone. people keep forgetting somehow.

**[15/4 06:58AM] PHANTOM :** lol

**[15/4 06:58AM] PHANTOM :** what was it u wanted to talk abt

**[15/4 06:59AM] PHANTOM :** do i need to call u

**[15/4 06:59AM] EUN : **nah don't call. i have a question.

**[15/4 06:59AM] PHANTOM :** ?

**[15/4 07:00AM] EUN :** what're you going to do about freud?

**[15/4 07:01AM] PHANTOM :** what

**[15/4 07:01AM] EUN :** don't think i haven't noticed.

**[15/4 07:01AM] EUN : **you have the biggest crush on him.

**[15/4 07:02AM] PHANTOM :** oh gods

**[15/4 07:02AM] EUN : **go ask him out.

**[15/4 07:02AM] PHANTOM :** WHERE DID THIS COME FROM

**[15/4 07:02AM] PHANTOM : **hUH

**[15/4 07:02AM] EUN : **i just needed to tell you to stop staring at him so openly.

**[15/4 07:03AM] EUN : **told freud i needed to talk urgently to you.

**[15/4 07:03AM] PHANTOM :** omg

**[15/4 07:03AM] PHANTOM : **ok help me then pls

**[15/4 07:03AM] PHANTOM : **lumi doenst help at all

**[15/4 07:04AM] PHANTOM : **how am i going to ask freud out

**[15/4 07:04AM] EUN : **what do you have in mind?

**[15/4 07:04AM] EUN : **any plans so far?

**[15/4 07:05AM] PHANTOM : **0

**[15/4 07:05AM] EUN : **well it would help if you stopped stealing for a day.

**[15/4 07:05AM] EUN : **afrien hates thieves remember?

**[15/4 07:05AM] PHANTOM :** oh

**[15/4 07:06AM] PHANTOM : **i should

**[15/4 07:06AM] PHANTOM : **steal

**[15/4 07:06AM] PHANTOM : **afrien

**[15/4 07:06AM] PHANTOM : **then freud will have to come look for me

**[15/4 07:06AM] EUN :** phantom no

**[15/4 07:06AM] PHANTOM :** good idea

**[15/4 07:07AM] PHANTOM :** thanks eun

**[15/4 07:07AM] EUN : **no don't

**[15/4 07:10AM] EUN : **you're gone aren't you

:

* * *

:

_[14/4 05:13PM] FREUD : Hello Heroes! Neinheart called for an emergency meeting before dinner. See you at the conference hall at 7pm_

_[14/4 05:25PM] MERCEDES : I'll be there._

_[14/4 05:28PM] FREUD : Great, thanks Mercedes_

_[14/4 10:04PM] MERCEDES : I can hear you laughing. From all the way over here. It's annoying._

_[14/4 10:04PM] FREUD : Sorry_

**[15/4 07:23AM] MERCEDES : **Why do I hear Afrien roaring. Dawn has barely broken.

**[15/4 07:23AM] FREUD :** Don't worry about him

**[15/4 07:24AM] MERCEDES :** I worry for whoever Afrien is roaring at. Who is he roaring at.

**[15/4 07:24AM] FREUD :** You wouldn't worry if I told you who it was

**[15/4 07:24AM] MERCEDES :** Oh. I see. I hope he burns.

**[15/4 07:25AM] FREUD : **That isn't very nice

**[15/4 07:26AM] MERCEDES :** What did the master thief want from you now.

**[15/4 07:26AM] FREUD : **He wanted Afrien

**[15/4 07:27AM] MERCEDES :** He has the Lumiere. He doesn't need a mount.

**[15/4 07:27AM] FREUD : **You're right, he doesn't need a mount

**[15/4 07:28AM] FREUD : **He just wanted Afrien

**[15/4 07:28AM] MERCEDES :** You shouldn't have let him join us, Freud. He's off his rocker.

**[15/4 07:28AM] FREUD : **He can be such a dork sometimes

**[15/4 07:28AM] FREUD : **Afrien sent him home sulking

**[15/4 07:29AM] MERCEDES :** I empathise with the king of dragons having to deal with peasants such as Phantom.

**[15/4 07:29AM] FREUD : **Afrien hates thieves

**[15/4 07:29AM] MERCEDES :** Didn't you warn him enough on your first meeting though.

**[15/4 07:29AM] FREUD : **I did

**[15/4 07:30AM] FREUD : **That was my mistake

**[15/4 07:30AM] MERCEDES :** Why is a mistake. If anything it should be a clear warning. A threat almost.

**[15/4 07:30AM] FREUD :** Phantom loves challenges

**[15/4 07:30AM] MERCEDES : **Ah yes. And it seems. That you do as well.

**[15/4 07:32AM] FREUD : **Also true

:

* * *

:

**[15/4 07:34AM] EUN :** which herb is better for treating burns?

**[15/4 07:34AM] EUN : **asage leaf or stag moss?

**[15/4 07:35AM] LUMINOUS :** Who is this?

**[15/4 07:35AM] EUN : **it's eun

**[15/4 07:35AM] EUN : **didn't you save my number?

**[15/4 07:36AM] LUMINOUS :** Oh. Hello Eun. My apologies, somehow your contact wasn't registered in my phone directory. I curse technology.

**[15/4 07:36AM] EUN : **it's alright.

**[15/4 07:36AM] EUN : **so which is better for treating burns?

**[15/4 07:38AM] LUMINOUS :** Did Afrien get Phantom? I heard the beautiful roar of an enraged dragon king and I think I heard Phantom's screaming in the distance.

**[15/4 07:38AM] EUN : **that was afrien? i just heard the roar a minute ago

**[15/4 07:38AM] EUN : **but phantom has been with me for a while

**[15/4 07:39AM] EUN : **unfortunately. being a bother, definitely nowhere near afrien

**[15/4 07:39AM] LUMINOUS :** Pity.

**[15/4 07:41AM] LUMINOUS :** Stag moss is more effective in the short term. Mix it with plenty of water and a red potion.

**[15/4 07:41AM] EUN :** thanks luminous!

**[15/4 07:41AM] LUMINOUS :** You are welcome.

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 07:06AM] EUN : phantom no_

_[15/4 07:06AM] PHANTOM : good idea _

_[15/4 07:07AM] PHANTOM : thanks eun_

_[15/4 07:07AM] EUN : no don't_

_[15/4 07:10AM] EUN : you're gone aren't you_

**[15/4 02:32PM] EUN :** how's your arm

**[15/4 02:32PM] PHANTOM : **all better

**[15/4 02:32PM] PHANTOM : **thanks for treating the burn

**[15/4 02:33PM] EUN : **i told you it wasn't a good idea.

**[15/4 02:33PM] PHANTOM :** i didnt see ur text until now

**[15/4 02:33PM] EUN :** that's common sense.

**[15/4 02:34PM] EUN : **you shouldn't be so reckless in your plans.

**[15/4 02:34PM] PHANTOM :** how else am i gna get freud's attention

**[15/4 02:34PM] PHANTOM : **freud

**[15/4 02:34PM] PHANTOM : **stuck in his libary

**[15/4 02:34PM] PHANTOM : **library

**[15/4 02:34PM] PHANTOM : **all day every day

**[15/4 02:35PM] EUN : **well you could just ask him out directly.

**[15/4 02:35PM] EUN : **that would definitely save you a lot of trouble.

**[15/4 02:35PM] PHANTOM :** but that is so tactless

**[15/4 02:35PM] PHANTOM :** for a msater thief

**[15/4 02:36PM] EUN : **you attempted to steal your prospective spouse's soulmate

**[15/4 02:36PM] PHANTOM :** we don't talk abt that

**[15/4 02:36PM] EUN : **it literally JUST happened.

**[15/4 02:37PM] PHANTOM :** what just happened

**[15/4 02:37PM] EUN : **you stealing afrien.

**[15/4 02:37PM] Phantom : **i didnt steal afrien

**[15/4 02:37PM] EUN : **and getting a nasty burn on your arm.

**[15/4 02:37PM] PHANTOM :** what are u saying my arm is good as the day i got it

**[15/4 02:37PM] EUN : **because he tried to roast you.

**[15/4 02:39PM] PHANTOM : **eun stop attaking me

**[15/4 02:39PM] EUN : **i'm just stating the obvious!

**[15/4 02:39PM] PHANTOM :** ur no better than luni

**[15/4 02:40PM] PHANTOM :** lumi

**[15/4 02:40PM] EUN : **luminous helped me with the ointment for your burn

**[15/4 02:42PM] PHANTOM :** Y DID U ASK HIM

**[15/4 02:42PM] EUN : **he doesn't know that you got burned.

**[15/4 02:42PM] EUN : **though i would gladly let him know.

**[15/4 02:42PM] PHANTOM :** NO

**[15/4 02:42PM] PHANTOM :** Y EUN

**[15/4 02:42PM] PHANTOM : **ur just as scheiming as lumi

**[15/4 02:43PM] EUN : **i think your infatuation with freud is making your common sense leave you…

**[15/4 02:43PM] PHANTOM :** its not infatuation

**[15/4 02:43PM] PHANTOM :** rly

**[15/4 02:43PM] EUN : **then ask him out!

**[15/4 02:43PM] EUN :** TACTFULLY.

**[15/4 02:46PM] PHANTOM :** idk how

**[15/4 02:46PM] PHANTOM :** how do i do the thing

**[15/4 02:46PM] EUN : **with roses and a starry night and a balcony.

**[15/4 02:48PM] PHANTOM :** freud doesnt hang around balconies

**[15/4 02:48PM] PHANTOM :** unlike aria

**[15/4 02:50PM] EUN : **what about a book with notes written in the margins proclaiming the countless ways you love him

**[15/4 02:50PM] PHANTOM : **u want me to read?

**[15/4 02:50PM] PHANTOM : **? ?

**[15/4 02:50PM] EUN :** you're so impossibly lazy.

**[15/4 02:50PM] PHANTOM : **i will not read for freud

**[15/4 02:51PM] PHANTOM : **read TO freud, mayyyyybe

**[15/4 02:51PM] PHANTOM : **but no reading

**[15/4 02:51PM] EUN :** ask him out with something he likes. chocolate? flowers?

**[15/4 02:52PM] EUN : **what does he like anyway?

**[15/4 02:52PM] PHANTOM :** is freud gay

**[15/4 02:52PM] EUN : **i didn't mean it that way phantom.

**[15/4 02:52PM] PHANTOM :** but

**[15/4 02:52PM] PHANTOM :** gay

**[15/4 02:53PM] PHANTOM :** i must know

**[15/4 02:53PM] PHANTOM : **its very important

**[15/4 02:53PM] PHANTOM :** DOES FREUD GAY?

**[15/4 02:53PM] EUN : **just take the chance and ask him.

**[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM :** r u sure

**[15/4 02:54PM] EUN :** yes.

**[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM :** k

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:52AM] FREUD : He's been trying to call you, he says it's important_

_[15/4 06:52AM] PHANTOM : no calls _

_[15/4 06:53AM] PHANTOM : whats his number _

_[15/4 06:57AM] FREUD : [Contact sent: Eun]_

_[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM : thakns _

**[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM :** Freud, are you gay?

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 02:53PM] PHANTOM : DOES FREUD GAY?_

_[15/4 02:53PM] EUN : just take the chance and ask him._

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : r u sure_

_[15/4 02:54PM] EUN : yes._

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : k_

**[15/4 02:54PM] EUN :** … phantom, i just have to clarify.

**[15/4 02:54PM] EUN :** i meant: take the chance and ask him out. not ask him if he's gay.

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 04:08AM] LUMINOUS : Go to sleep._

_[15/4 04:08AM] PHANTOM : but kiss_

_[15/4 04:09AM] PHANTOM : lumi?_

_[15/4 04:10AM] PHANTOM : lumi _

_[15/4 04:14AM] PHANTOM : ): _

**[15/4 02:56PM] PHANTOM :** i screwed up again

**[15/4 02:56PM] PHANTOM : **i just asked freud if he was gay

**[15/4 02:57PM] PHANTOM : **im gna jump off a cliff bye

**[15/4 02:57PM] LUMINOUS :** Please don't come back.

**[15/4 02:57PM] PHANTOM : **LUMI IM DYING

**[15/4 02:57PM] LUMINOUS :** Good.

**[15/4 02:58PM] PHANTOM : **oh gods oh gosd

**[15/4 02:58PM] LUMINOUS :** Do you need me to come over and finish the job for you? I'll make it swift and painless.

**[15/4 02:59PM] PHANTOM :** LUMI PLS

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : r u sure_

_[15/4 02:54PM] EUN : yes._

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : k_

_[15/4 02:54PM] EUN : … phantom, i just have to clarify._

_[15/4 02:54PM] EUN : i meant: take the chance and ask him out. not ask him if he's gay._

**[15/4 02:59PM] PHANTOM :** eun help

**[15/4 02:59PM] EUN : **oh gods.

**[15/4 03:00PM] EUN :** what did you ask him?

**[15/4 03:00PM] EUN :** "freud, are you gay?"

**[15/4 03:01PM] EUN :** because that's the least tactful way you could've asked him.

**[15/4 03:02PM] PHANTOM :** eun help

**[15/4 03:02PM] EUN : **oh. well done.

**[15/4 03:02PM] EUN : **whatever you do, do not go and steal his phone to delete the text.

**[15/4 03:05PM] PHANTOM : **ofc not

**[15/4 03:06PM] PHANTOM : **um

**[15/4 03:06PM] PHANTOM : **i'll come back now

**[15/4 03:06PM] EUN : **phantom honestly?

**[15/4 03:06PM] EUN :** DON'T TEXT FREUD ANYTHING FOR AWHILE.

**[15/4 03:06PM] EUN : **PLEASE LET ME FIX THIS

**[15/4 03:07PM] EUN : **PHANTOM WHERE ARE YOU

**[15/4 03:08PM] PHANTOM :** omg eun relax

**[15/4 03:08PM] PHANTOM :** no need to get all worked up

**[15/4 03:08PM] EUN : **phantom, do you want me to fix it for you or not?

**[15/4 03:09PM] PHANTOM :** k

**[15/4 03:09PM] EUN : **that isn't even a valid response…

**[15/4 03:09PM] PHANTOM :** KKKKKKkkKk

:

* * *

:

[15/4 06:49AM] _EUN : really? that's odd._

[15/4 06:50AM] _FREUD : Indeed_

[15/4 06:50AM] _FREUD : I'll pass Phantom your contact then _

[15/4 06:52AM] _EUN : thanks freud! _

[15/4 06:52AM] _FREUD : Don't mention it_

**[15/4 03:09PM] EUN :** freud! did you get phantom's text?

**[15/4 03:09PM] FREUD :** I did

**[15/4 03:10PM] EUN : **well it was a dare

**[15/4 03:10PM] EUN : **i didn't expect him to actually send it!

**[15/4 03:10PM] EUN :** sent it with a straight face too.

**[15/4 03:10PM] FREUD :** Really?

**[15/4 03:11PM] FREUD : **I'm quite amused

**[15/4 03:11PM] FREUD : **It's not often you get this kind of questions out of the blue

**[15/4 03:12PM] FREUD :** Typed with perfect grammar and capitalization that Phantom doesn't normally use either

**[15/4 03:14PM] EUN :** he wanted you to think he was serious.

**[15/4 03:14PM] FREUD :** Oh?

**[15/4 03:14PM] FREUD :** I see

**[15/4 03:14PM] EUN : **yeah just ignore it…

**[15/4 03:15PM] EUN :** he's going to send that to everyone on his contact list eventually, i think.

**[15/4 03:15PM] FREUD :** He asked me for a kiss on the lips too, you know

**[15/4 03:15PM] EUN :** huh!

**[15/4 03:16PM] FREUD :** A kiss as payment for dinner last night

**[15/4 03:16PM] EUN :** was he drunk?

**[15/4 03:16PM] FREUD :** As sober as I am right now

**[15/4 03:16PM] EUN : **strange, he also asked me for a kiss too today.

**[15/4 03:17PM] FREUD :** Oh, he did?

**[15/4 03:17PM] FREUD :** Interesting

**[15/4 03:17PM] EUN : **yup. he did.

**[15/4 03:18PM] EUN : **he's a little off for a master thief.

**[15/4 03:18PM] FREUD :** Love does that to a person

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 03:08PM] PHANTOM : no need to get all worked up_

_[15/4 03:08PM] EUN : phantom, do you want me to fix it for you or not?_

_[15/4 03:09PM] PHANTOM : k_

_[15/4 03:09PM] EUN : that isn't even a valid response… _

_[15/4 03:09PM] PHANTOM : KKKKKKkkKk_

**[15/4 03:18PM] EUN : **i think he knows you like him.

**[15/4 03:18PM] PHANTOM :** HOW DOES HE KNWO

**[15/4 03:19PM] PHANTOM : **OMG NO

**[15/4 03:19PM] PHANTOM :** HUH

**[15/4 03:19PM] EUN : **apparently you asked him for a kiss?

**[15/4 03:20PM] EUN :** and tried to pass it off as a joke?

**[15/4 03:20PM] PHANTOM :** no

**[15/4 03:20PM] PHANTOM :** i would nvber do that

**[15/4 03:20PM] PHANTOM :** pls eun

**[15/4 03:21PM] EUN : **you can't get anything by freud.

**[15/4 03:21PM] PHANTOM :** gods damn it

**[15/4 03:21PM] PHANTOM :** im so dead

**[15/4 03:21PM] EUN : **that's why i keep saying

**[15/4 03:22PM] EUN : **just ask him out already, it won't hurt to ask

**[15/4 03:22PM] EUN :** and freud would let you down gently

**[15/4 03:22PM] EUN :** and kindly… if he didn't have affections for you.

**[15/4 03:25PM] PHANTOM :** the point is to NOT ask so i wonnt know

**[15/4 03:25PM] PHANTOM :** ever

**[15/4 03:25PM] PHANTOM : **no is even worse than don't know

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 03:17PM] FREUD : Oh, he did? _

_[15/4 03:17PM] FREUD : Interesting_

_[15/4 03:17PM] EUN : yup. he did._

_[15/4 03:18PM] EUN : he's a little off for a master thief._

_[15/4 03:18PM] FREUD : Love does that to a person_

**[15/4 03:25PM] FREUD : **The answer is yes

**[15/4 03:25PM] EUN : **answer to what?

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 03:22PM] EUN : and freud would let you down gently_

_[15/4 03:22PM] EUN : and kindly… if he didn't have affections for you._

_[15/4 03:25PM] PHANTOM : the point is to NOT ask so i wonnt know_

_[15/4 03:25PM] PHANTOM : ever_

_[15/4 03:25PM] PHANTOM : no is even worse than don't know_

**[15/4 03:25PM] EUN :** you either ask or you keep dying a little inside day by day

**[15/4 03:25PM] EUN :** think of freud's beautiful brown hair

**[15/4 03:26PM] EUN :** and deep blue eyes

**[15/4 03:26PM] EUN :** like aquamarine

**[15/4 03:26PM] PHANTOM :** no

**[15/4 03:27PM] PHANTOM :** like sapphire

**[15/4 03:27PM] PHANTOM :** 5 carat sapphire

**[15/4 03:27PM] PHANTOM : **clear all the way through

**[15/4 03:27PM] EUN : **yes those deep beautiful sapphire eyes.

**[15/4 03:27PM] PHANTOM :** no trace of impurity

**[15/4 03:28PM] EUN : **staring into someone else's eyes.

**[15/4 03:28PM] PHANTOM :** perfectly cut to bring out the reflections and the sparkle insi

**[15/4 03:28PM] PHANTOM : **NO

**[15/4 03:28PM] PHANTOM :** NEVER

**[15/4 03:29PM] PHANTOM :** ONLY MINE

**[15/4 03:29PM] EUN :** they won't be if you don't ask him out.

**[15/4 03:29PM] PHANTOM :** UGRGHHHHH

**[15/4 03:29PM] PHANTOM :** EUN WHAT DO I SAY

**[15/4 03:29PM] EUN : **just give it some thought first

**[15/4 03:30PM] EUN : **relax and think it through.

**[15/4 03:30PM] EUN : **you can send me a draft text if you'd like.

**[15/4 03:30PM] PHANTOM :** ok

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 03:17PM] EUN : yup. he did._

_[15/4 03:18PM] EUN : he's a little off for a master thief._

_[15/4 03:18PM] FREUD : Love does that to a person_

_[15/4 03:25PM] FREUD : The answer is yes_

_[15/4 03:25PM] EUN : answer to what?_

**[15/4 03:30PM] EUN : **freud?

**[15/4 03:30PM] FREUD :** It's nothing, don't worry

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 02:57PM] PHANTOM : LUMI IM DYING _

_[15/4 02:57PM] LUMINOUS : Good._

_[15/4 02:58PM] PHANTOM : oh gods oh gosd_

_[15/4 02:58PM] LUMINOUS : Do you need me to come over and finish the job for you? I'll make it swift and painless._

_[15/4 02:59PM] PHANTOM : LUMI PLS _

**[15/4 03:30PM] PHANTOM :** lumi ,whats the most respectable way to ask some1 out

**[15/4 03:31PM] LUMINOUS :** Are you finally going to steel your spine enough to ask Freud out?

**[15/4 03:31PM] PHANTOM :** no im just asking

**[15/4 03:32PM] LUMINOUS :** …

**[15/4 03:32PM] PHANTOM :** lumionus pls

**[15/4 03:33PM] PHANTOM : **luminous please

**[15/4 03:33PM] LUMINOUS :** What's with the use of proper grammar? I'm surprised. Trying to get on my good side?

**[15/4 03:34PM] PHANTOM : **im trying very hard

**[15/4 03:35PM] PHANTOM : **i'm

**[15/4 03:40PM] LUMINOUS : **I would say to just be clear about how you feel. Leave no room for doubt with your words. Be sincere.

**[15/4 03:42PM] LUMINOUS :** And also, don't sound like a desperate schoolgirl.

**[15/4 03:45PM] PHANTOM : **k

**[15/4 03:45PM] PHANTOM : **thanks

**[15/4 03:45PM] PHANTOM :** thank you

**[15/4 03:45PM] PHANTOM :** thank you for your advice luminous

**[15/4 04:00PM] LUMINOUS :** … As much as I detest you, I have to applaud your audacity.

**[15/4 04:00PM] LUMINOUS : **Good luck.

**[15/4 04:00PM] PHANTOM : **)': thank you luminous

**[15/4 04:00PM] PHANTOM : **i'll be nice to you for a week

**[15/4 04:02PM] PHANTOM : **acty that's too long maybe 5 days

**[15/4 04:02PM] LUMINOUS :** Be nice to me now and leave me alone.

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:52AM] PHANTOM : no calls _

_[15/4 06:53AM] PHANTOM : whats his number _

_[15/4 06:57AM] FREUD : [Contact sent: Eun]_

_[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM : thakns _

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : Freud, are you gay?_

**[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM :** eun how's this - Dear Freud, as you can probably tell, I've given this a lot of thought. Sorry if any of my texts have come across as off-putting, but Eun says it's just my common sense deserting me because I'm head over heels for you. And I can't deny it. Will you go out with me?

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 03:29PM] PHANTOM : EUN WHAT DO I SAY_

_[15/4 03:29PM] EUN : just give it some thought first _

_[15/4 03:30PM] EUN : relax and think it through. _

_[15/4 03:30PM] EUN : you can send me a draft text if you'd like._

_[15/4 03:30PM] PHANTOM : ok_

**[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM :** EUN

**[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM :** EUNN HPLE

**[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM :** IS ENT IT TO HIM MBY ACVCIDENT

**[15/4 06:46PM] EUN :** oh gods, phantom.

**[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM : **HLE P ME PLS EUN

**[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM :** WHAT AM I GNA DO

**[15/4 06:47PM] EUN :** uh

**[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM :** HELP!1 EUN

**[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM :** ):

**[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM :** argh

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:53AM] PHANTOM : whats his number _

_[15/4 06:57AM] FREUD : [Contact sent: Eun]_

_[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM : thakns _

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : Freud, are you gay?_

_[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM : eun how's this - Dear Freud, as you can probably tell, I've given this a lot of thought. Sorry if any of my texts have come across as off-putting, but Eun says it's just my common sense deserting me because I'm head over heels for you. And I can't deny it. Will you go out with me?_

**[15/4 06:47PM] FREUD : **I would be glad to

**[15/4 06:47PM] FREUD : **I was waiting for you to ask when you were ready

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM : WHAT AM I GNA DO_

_[15/4 06:47PM] EUN : uh_

_[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM : HELP!1 EUN_

_[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM : ):_

_[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM : argh _

**[15/4 06:47PM] EUN : **um… let me think…

**[15/4 06:47PM] EUN : **just calm down…

**[15/4 06:47PM] PHANTOM :** hE SaID YESS

**[15/4 06:48PM] EUN : **it's alright…

**[15/4 06:48PM] EUN :** wait. what?

**[15/4 06:48PM] PHANTOM :** ahahahahaa omgomgomgo sfasa

**[15/4 06:48PM] EUN :** that turned out better than expected

**[15/4 06:48PM] PHANTOM :** asdfadfas IKR

**[15/4 06:48PM] PHANTOM :** IM SO HAPPY

**[15/4 06:49PM] EUN :** that's great!

**[15/4 06:49PM] EUN :** what did you reply him?

**[15/4 06:49PM] PHANTOM :** OH

**[15/4 06:49PM] PHANTOM :** IDK WHAT TO SAY

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:57AM] PHANTOM : thakns _

_[15/4 02:54PM] PHANTOM : Freud, are you gay?_

_[15/4 06:46PM] PHANTOM : eun how's this - Dear Freud, as you can probably tell, I've given this a lot of thought. Sorry if any of my texts have come across as off-putting, but Eun says it's just my common sense deserting me because I'm head over heels for you. And I can't deny it. Will you go out with me?_

_[15/4 06:47PM] FREUD : I would be glad to _

_[15/4 06:47PM] FREUD : I was waiting for you to ask when you were ready_

**[15/4 06:49PM] PHANTOM :** FREUD

**[15/4 06:50PM] PHANTOM :** IM SO HAPPYP

**[15/4 06:50PM] PHANTOM :** HAPPY

**[15/4 06:50PM] FREUD : **I know

**[15/4 06:50PM] FREUD :** But did you really have to ask me if I was gay

**[15/4 06:51PM] FREUD : **And then have Eun cover up for you too

**[15/4 06:51PM] PHANTOM :** he did?

**[15/4 06:51PM] PHANTOM :** omg

**[15/4 06:51PM] PHANTOM : **i didnt know what to do

**[15/4 06:51PM] PHANTOM :** i cant think when i talk to u

**[15/4 06:52PM] PHANTOM :** what are words

**[15/4 06:52PM] FREUD :** Oh, Phantom.

**[15/4 06:52PM] PHANTOM :** what

**[15/4 06:52PM] FREUD :** Meet me on the rooftop gardens later at sunset

**[15/4 06:52PM] PHANTOM :** for what

**[15/4 06:53PM] FREUD : **You'll see

**[15/4 06:53PM] PHANTOM :** k

**[15/4 06:53PM] FREUD :** Don't take a nap before that

**[15/4 06:53PM] PHANTOM :** lol k

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:48PM] PHANTOM : IM SO HAPPY_

_[15/4 06:49PM] EUN : that's great!_

_[15/4 06:49PM] EUN : what did you reply him?_

_[15/4 06:49PM] PHANTOM : OH _

_[15/4 06:49PM] PHANTOM : IDK WHAT TO SAY_

**[15/4 06:53PM] EUN : **um… try telling him how happy you are?

**[15/4 06:53PM] PHANTOM :** THANK FOR COVERING FOR ME OMG EUN

**[15/4 06:53PM] PHANTOM :** AND

**[15/4 06:54PM] PHANTOM :** HE ASKED ME TO MEET HIM?

**[15/4 06:54PM] EUN : **haha, no worries

**[15/4 06:54PM] PHANTOM :** ? ?

**[15/4 06:54PM] EUN :** huh?

**[15/4 06:54PM] EUN :** when?

**[15/4 06:54PM] PHANTOM :** SUNSEt.

**[15/4 06:55PM] EUN :** that's pretty soon

**[15/4 06:55PM] PHANTOM :** ye

**[15/4 06:55PM] PHANTOM : **yes

**[15/4 07:56PM] PHANTOM : **like now

**[15/4 07:56PM] PHANTOM : **because some1 didnt check his phone

**[15/4 07:56PM] EUN : **sorry, i was training earlier. unlike a certain someone

**[15/4 07:56PM] PHANTOM :** lol i train too ok

**[15/4 07:56PM] PHANTOM :** just a teeny bit

**[15/4 07:56PM] PHANTOM : **cos my skills are too great

**[15/4 07:57PM] EUN : **sure…

**[15/4 07:57PM] EUN : **it's sunset

**[15/4 07:57PM] EUN :** go

**[15/4 07:57PM] EUN : **and tell me what he said! i'm curious

**[15/4 08:16PM] EUN : **you're probably already gone

:

* * *

:

_[15/4 06:52PM] PHANTOM : for what_

_[15/4 06:53PM] FREUD : You'll see_

_[15/4 06:53PM] PHANTOM : k _

_[15/4 06:53PM] FREUD : Don't take a nap before that _

_[15/4 06:53PM] PHANTOM : lol k_

**[15/4 08:48PM] PHANTOM : **omg freud

**[15/4 08:48PM] PHANTOM : **i can t

**[15/4 08:49PM] PHANTOM :** im dying

**[15/4 08:50PM] PHANTOM :** i cannt breaethe

**[15/4 08:52PM] PHANTOM :** where did u learn to do that

**[15/4 08:52PM] FREUD :** (;

**[15/4 08:52PM] PHANTOM :** i need more

**[15/4 08:52PM] FREUD : **If you're good you'll get more

**[15/4 08:52PM] PHANTOM :** FREUD PLS ):

**[15/4 08:52PM] FREUD :** Be good, okay?

**[15/4 08:53PM] PHANTOM :** have u had dinner

**[15/4 08:53PM] FREUD :** No, but that doesn't count, Phantom

**[15/4 08:53PM] PHANTOM :** I NEED MORE PAYMENTS

**[15/4 08:54PM] PHANTOM :** WHERE DID U LEARN TO KSISS SO GOOD

**[15/4 08:54PM] FREUD :** Phantom no

**[15/4 08:55PM] PHANTOM :** IMM COMIGNG

**[16/4 12:21AM] FREUD :** Thanks for dinner

**[16/4 12:21AM] PHANTOM : **supper?

**[16/4 12:21AM] FREUD :** No

**[16/4 12:21AM] PHANTOM :** pls

**[16/4 12:22AM] FREUD : **Before I ban you from coming over

**[16/4 12:22AM] PHANTOM : **):

**[16/4 12:22AM] FREUD : **Go to sleep

**[16/4 12:22AM] PHANTOM : **breakfast

**[16/4 12:22AM] FREUD :** Phantom

**[16/4 12:23AM] PHANTOM :** breakfast? 6am your place

**[16/4 12:23AM] PHANTOM :** 6.30am?

**[16/4 12:23AM] FREUD :** I'll call Afrien over

**[16/4 12:23AM] PHANTOM :** Y FREUD

**[16/4 12:23AM] FREUD :** Goodnight Phantom

**[16/4 12:23AM] FREUD : **Sweet dreams

**[16/4 12:23AM] PHANTOM :** ):

**[16/4 12:29AM] FREUD :** We will discuss sharing a room tomorrow

**[16/4 12:29AM] PHANTOM :** HUH

**[16/4 12:29AM] PHANTOM : **FREUD

**[16/4 12:29AM] PHANTOM :** NO I

**[16/4 12:29AM] PHANTOM :** ? CAN WE DO IT NOW

**[16/4 12:30AM] PHANTOM :** I MEAN DISCUSS

**[16/4 12:33AM] PHANTOM :** HTE ROOM THIGN

**[16/4 12:36AM] PHANTOM : **FRUED

**[16/4 12:36AM] PHANTOM : **FREUD omg

**[16/4 12:45AM] PHANTOM : **gods damn it freud

**[16/4 01:20AM] PHANTOM : **i really

**[16/4 01:59AM] PHANTOM : **argh

**[16/4 02:35AM] PHANTOM : **i hate to love u

**[16/4 03:10AM] PHANTOM : **i really really hate to love u

**[16/4 03:48AM] PHANTOM :** u have no idea

**[16/4 03:48AM] PHANTOM : **what ur doing to me

**[16/4 03:56AM] PHANTOM : **u reall yhavent the slihghtest clue

**[16/4 04:02AM] PHANTOM : **and im so lucky

**[16/4 04:03AM] PHANTOM : **to have u

**[16/4 04:14AM] PHANTOM : **so very luycky

**[16/4 04:14AM] PHANTOM : **gerfd

**[16/4 04:15AM] PHANTOM : **vfcg

**[16/4 04:15AM] FREUD : **As am I, Phantom

**[16/4 04:15AM] FREUD : **Go to bed

**[16/4 04:16AM] PHANTOM :** fefg

**[16/4 04:17AM] PHANTOM :** fr

**[16/4 04:18AM] FREUD :** You fell asleep with the phone in your hands

**[16/4 04:18AM] PHANTOM :** r

**[16/4 04:19AM] PHANTOM :** te

**[16/4 04:19AM] FREUD :** See you in the morning, Phantom

**[16/4 04:21AM] PHANTOM :** df

**[16/4 04:23AM] FREUD :** You make me really happy

**[16/4 04:24AM] PHANTOM :** ret

**[16/4 04:25AM] PHANTOM :** t

**[16/4 04:26AM] PHANTOM :** e

**[16/4 04:27AM] PHANTOM :** e

**[16/4 04:28AM] PHANTOM :** er

**[16/4 04:30AM] PHANTOM :** r

**[16/4 10:23AM] FREUD :** Do you really have to sleep in the nude, Phantom

**[16/4 10:23AM] PHANTOM :** Y DIDNT U KNOCK

**[16/4 10:23AM] FREUD :** Hahahaha

**[16/4 10:23AM] FREUD : **Why didn't you lock

**[16/4 10:23AM] PHANTOM :** FREUD Y

**[16/4 10:24AM] PHANTOM :** OMG FREUD

**[16/4 10:24AM] FREUD :** (;

**[16/4 10:24AM] FREUD :** Don't ever change, Phantom

**[16/4 10:24AM] PHANTOM :** ?

**[16/4 10:25AM] PHANTOM :** what

**[16/4 10:25AM] PHANTOM :** into a new set of clothes?

**[16/4 10:25AM] PHANTOM :** ? freud?

**[16/4 10:27AM] PHANTOM :** i rly hate to love u

**[16/4 10:27AM] FREUD :** Same here, Phantom

**[16/4 10:27AM] PHANTOM :** good 2 kno

**[16/4 10:27AM] PHANTOM :** now pls answer my qn

**[16/4 10:30AM] PHANTOM :** freud?

**[16/4 10:35AM] PHANTOM :** i s2g freud

**[16/4 11:50AM] PHANTOM :** lunch?

**[16/4 11:50AM] FREUD : **I'm waiting on the rooftop with food

**[16/4 11:50AM] FREUD : **No lunch is free

**[16/4 11:50AM] PHANTOM : **U ARE THE MOST PERFECT HUMAN BEING


End file.
